


Don't Tease!

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Consequences, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack teases Mac at work and gets what's coming to him!





	Don't Tease!

“...... is this what you want, babe?” Jack asked as he positioned the head of his hard cock near Mac's well-lubed opening. Mac could only moan and shake his head, hoping Jack would put him out of his misery. It never ceased to amaze Mac that Jack always knew what he needed exactly when he needed it. At this moment, Mac needed to be filled with Jack cock, and Jack was teasing him to no end. Jack slowly eased the head into Mac's hot hole. The velvet heat made him want to thrust all the way in, but he was determined to make this last. Even though Mac was begging him, Jack held back, savoring the sensations flooding through him at that moment.

Mac was experiencing similar sensations of his own. Jack was teasing him, and he was enjoying it immensely. He could feel himself on the verge of shooting his load, but Jack could also sense it and would slow down. Mac had been taken to the edge of the abyss several times, and yet Jack would drag him back from the edge every time. Mac knew it wouldn't bee much longer until either of them could hold back, and moments later, he was proved right. Jack began to speed up and when he did, Mac tumbled over the edge and too Jack along with him. When it was over, the men lay together trying to catch their breath, their sweaty bodies entwined. After a few moment, Jack looked over at Mac and nodded toward the bathroom. Mac got the hint and the guys took a long shower that turned into another hot fuck session.

The next morning found the guys going about their normal routine, except for one thing. Jack was acting very flirty with Mac, but Mac just chalked it up to the fun they'd had the night before. During the morning briefing at the Foundation, Jack upped the ante and the flirting became overtly sexual. Mac blushed at some of Jack's antics, like tracing the outline of his semi-hard cock through his jeans or when Jack slowly began to massage himself under the table. Mac had to look away because he was becoming aroused, and soon he began to formulate a plan in his mind as to what to do about Jack. He sat through the rest of the meeting thinking about how he was going to get back at Jack, hoping he could pull it off.

As soon as the briefing was over, Mac told Jack to meet him in his office. With a mischievous grin, Jack replied that he would be right there. Mac went to his office to wait, and when Jack arrived, Mac shoved Jack into a chair and locked the door.....

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Jack. What was all that during the briefing?”

“I was just messing with you, babe. Besides, what's the big deal?”

“You wanna know what the big deal is? I'll show you......”

Mac stood and grabbed Jack by the front of his shirt. With the other hand, he reached and yanked Jack's jeans down to his ankles. He spun Jack around and bent him over the desk, shoving two fingers up his ass. Knowing this was turning Jack on, Mac continued the rough treatment until Jack's cock was oozing and a puddle was forming on Mac's desk. He then licked his fingers and rubbed the head of his aching cock. As soon as he pulled his fingers out, he jammed his cock up Jack's waiting hole. Jack let out a low moan of pleasure as Mac set a blistering pace with his cock. He reached for Jack's cock and pounded it roughly as he fucked him. Jack began to buck his hips, but Mac slapped him on the ass, saying; “No!”

Jack got the message quickly and took Mac's fucking like a man. He was secretly thrilled that Mac was acting this way because in a strange way, it turned him on. Soon Mac couldn't hold back any longer and with a stifled moan, he coated Jack's insides with thick ropes of cum. After they were finished and dressed again, Mac asked Jack if he had learned his lesson. Jack grinned and said; “Nope! Not a bit.....”

THE END


End file.
